Our Fair Play
by Svetlana Morealt
Summary: During their time off duty, Chris pampers Piers with his cooking and massage skills. Piers appreciates it, and decides to show Chris just how much he means to him. Nivanfield.


**Prompt (From siberian74): Some Nivanfield fluff that has Chris pampering his beloved sniper with his awesome cooking and massage skills while they're off duty. Piers appreciates this so much that they end up making love and shows Chris how much he means to him.**

* * *

It always felt good to finally relax. They were soldiers, it was their duty to fight and protect, but they were also human. Everyone needed a break once in a while.

"You don't actually have to do this." Piers called from his place on the couch for what must have been the fourth time in the last ten minutes. There was rummaging around in the kitchen, followed by a light chuckle. Hardly a few moments later, Chris came out with a plate in his hands and took a seat next to the young ace.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to," Chris assured, stabbing a fork into the contents of the plate.

"But it wasn't necess- Mmf!" The fork was slipped into the sniper's open mouth, hushing away the words as it pulled back so that he could chew. Hazel eyes glared softly in a fake irritation, and Chris grinned in return.

Although Piers would still insist that Chris didn't have to go through the trouble of cooking something special, he couldn't say that he wasn't glad he did. The Captain had a real talent when it came to food, and the taste always worked wonders to his tongue. Anything that had a Redfield recipe was sure to please.

The silverware was hovered back in front of the ace the moment he swallowed, giving him another mouthful. Piers tipped his head to rest it against the back of the couch as hazel eyes fluttered, basking in the flavor with a pleased hum.

"See, I don't hear you complaining now," The Captain teased from his side as he offered another bite with a nudge of the tool against full lips.

"Shush, it was easier to argue before I tasted it." Hazel orbs reopened, and Piers happily accepted another mouthful as he watched the curve at the edges of his lover's lips widen. Upon swallowing, before he was offered another bite, Piers leaned in for a kiss. The mouth under his opened at the contact, allowing access for a tongue to slip in and brush over his own. "Thank you," Piers whispered into their joining, letting his lips graze across his Captain's one last time before he withdrew.

Chris was back to feeding him again, "Well, this wasn't all I had planned."

Piers raised an eyebrow at that, savoring the taste on his tongue. The Captain didn't offer any more details and quieted down any questions Piers had about it with several more forkfuls of food.

When the plate was empty, Chris rose from the couch, "Head up to the bedroom while I put this in the sink."

Piers watched him go, hazel eyes curious as he hoisted himself from his position and started to climb over the stairs. Chris didn't take long to follow him up, and tugged lightly at the ace's shirt as he passed by to go deeper into the room. "Take that off." He instructed as he stepped into the connected bathroom to grab something.

Piers eyed him for a moment before he complied, slipping the fabric overhead to place it off to the side just as Chris walked back in with a motion toward the bed. "Lay on your stomach."

"What are you-"

"Piers..."

Hazel eyes rolled themselves, and Piers climbed onto the mattress to rest on his front. Chris sat down beside him and the ace heard a bottle snap open, then a soft clap before there was a sound of flesh rubbing together. Piers angled himself to get a better look, but hands gently pushed him back down before they started a smooth rotation over the skin of his back. The sniper lightly moaned as experienced palms glided over and behind his shoulders, rubbing away at the tension in a not unpleasant way.

The Captain softly chuckled behind him, "How does that feel?"

The edges of the sniper's lips quirked in a soft smile as hazel orbs slid closed. "'S good." He mumbled, partially muffled from the angle of his head on the pillow. Strong hands lowered to trail themselves over the skin of the his spine, making it tingle pleasantly under the touch.

Chris squirted more of the massage oil over his palms, then placed the bottle aside again. "So, you like this?" He inquired further, rubbing smooth motions over the bared skin.

There was a soft sigh from the younger man. "Mhm," Piers hummed, enjoying the loving caresses over his exposed back. The hands moved, slipping over the contours of his sides briefly before returning to their exploration of his back. It was soothing, but the tingling it sent across his skin had his body heat rising.

"Good," The Captain stated from above him, "It's been a rough week. You've earned some time to relax like this."

Piers gave a short laugh. "You're just trying to spoil me, Chris..."

The Captain released a soft snort at that. "I won't deny that you deserve it."

Hazel eyes reopened, and Piers pushed himself up to his knees causing those warm palms to fall away. Chris raised his eyebrows in mild surprise and curiosity until Piers reached out a hand to grip the back of his head and pull him close where he could press their lips together. "But so do you," The sniper insisted against his mouth, fingers toying in the shortened locks of brown.

"Piers, you don't have to-"

"That doesn't mean I don't want to," Came the immediate reply, and their roles had effectively been reversed. Chris sighed at hearing his own words directed back at him, but didn't gripe as deft hands tugged at his shirt and tossed it off to the side before returning to his sculpted chest to nudge him onto his back.

"Piers-" Chris was silenced by another kiss as his belt buckle was undone. Piers started a trail with his lips that led down the span of the Captain's neck, descending slowly to the plains of his chest.

"I really," The ace mumbled between soft nips, "Appreciate what you've done today." Heated mouth lowered over a hardened pectorial, and his tongue darted out to lavish the pink nub.

Chris gasped lightly in response, one arm wove itself over the sniper's back while the hand of his other kneaded at the base of his neck. Piers mewed softly in reply, causing small vibrations to dance over the sensitive skin in his mouth. Chris shuddered slightly, and the deft hands of his lover undid the button on his pants, with the zipper following right after.

Piers released the nipple from its tender abuse, exposing the now wet nub to the cool air. Chris bit the inside of his cheek at the feeling, and Piers was back to trailing kisses across his skin, down the muscled contours of his abdomen where he followed the path of fabrics he started to pull loose. Full lips stayed in place over his body, all the way down until the pants could be thrown aside. Piers slipped off the edge of the bed, undoing his own bottoms to toss them with the Captain's before tugging gently at well toned legs, a silent request to scooch closer.

Chris obeyed, solid frame slid down the length of the mattress until his muscled backside nearly hung off the edge. Piers gave a soft tap to an outer thigh, then moved away briefly to dig in the bedside drawer for the bottle of lube. He returned to the end of the bed where he lifted one leg over his shoulder for better access as he opened to tube and gathered the contents over his hand. Now slick, his fingers lowered to probe gently at the puckered entry way, where he slipped one in after the next and rotated them in slow circles. Chris inhaled sharply as they started to scissor at the opening, preparing the muscled ring for something bigger. A third finger joined the rest to dive in and out of the darkened space, reaching deeper with each push.

"P-Piers!" The Captain cried as the invading digits found that sensitive spot within, massaging the bundle of muscles with teasing movements. Chris pushed himself onto his elbows, watching the ace as he continued the pleasant torment. Normally pouted lips curved into a knowing smile, and with one last flick to his prostate, they withdrew. Chris grunted at the loss, but waited in anticipation for what he knew would come next.

Taking extra care, Piers grabbed the bottle to apply more lube into his hand, which he used to coat over his throbbing erection. As soon as he was satisfied, he discarded the bottle to the side out of the way and positioned himself, hazel eyes raising to meet brown. At the Captain's nod he pushed forward, cock head nudging at the prepared entrance. He slipped in slowly, and the twitching sphincter gave way to his length. Sharp eyes held firm to his Captain's features, watching for any sign of discomfort as he buried himself inside tightened walls that pleasantly hugged his cock.

Upon seeing nothing but slow growing pleasure from Chris, Piers didn't hesitate to pull himself out to the crown before plunging back in. One hand placed itself against the leg thrown over his shoulder while the other grabbed at a hip of the body under him to help control his movements easier. Each pound from the engorged cock pulsing within heated walls increased his speed, and every thrust was directed at that tender spot inside that had Chris throwing his head back between his shoulder blades. Piers reached a hand out to place it around the back of his Captain's skull to pull him upright again where he could smash their lips together. Chris greedily complied, eagerly parting open his mouth for the invading tongue to enter with ease.

The Captain's free leg wrapped itself around the lean waist of the body plowing into his depths, bending itself at the knee to draw the younger man in closer with every thrust. Two different moans resounded from them both at the friction, lightly muffled by the joining of their lips. Piers released his hold from around his lover's head to reach downward where his fingers curled themselves over the Captain's aching length. Chris bucked against him when he gave a soft tug, and Piers could feel the pulse from the leaking cock in his hand as it throbbed in tune with the quickened heartbeat of the man beneath him.

They parted their lips to breathe, both of them panting heavily from the passion of the moment. Chris felt his arms give away under him and he collapsed, back arching in response to the continuous abuse of his prostate. Brown eyes rolled back, lids fluttering closed as his face contorted in pleasure.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me," Piers rasped as he kept his gaze on his Captain, taking in the expression marked over masculine features with a sense of satisfaction. Chris was perfect, and seeing him so overwhelmed with pleasure was nearly enough to throw the ace over the edge all in itself.

The deft hand continued a solid rhythm, pumping over the swollen cock in its grasp that ached for a release as Piers thrusted his hips forward, his own length swallowed in the confines of heated walls. The muscles around him twitched as the body below neared its peak. With a throaty moan from Chris, the shaft in the sniper's hand erupted, squirting jets of jism over the muscled expanse below. Piers milked the throbbing length until it spurted its last as the walls around him clamped down. A few more thrusts into the enveloping heat and his cock squirted its own release, filling the tightened space with the warmth of his seed. Piers groaned, tucking his pouted lip between his teeth as he rode out the remnants of the orgasm until he was spent.

The muscled legs around him fell away as Chris pushed himself up the length of the bed to the pillows, and Piers pulled out to rest on mattress beside his lover. At this, Chris repositioned himself with his head tucked under the sniper's chin, sighing in contentment. Piers snaked an arm around the muscled figure to keep him close and inhaled, taking in the older man's musky scent with a soft smile.

There was a small laugh from Chris, "Now who's getting spoiled? I was supposed to be treating you."

Nimble fingers traced rhythmic motions over tanned skin, "You did," The ace murmured. "This was just my way of being appreciative." Full lips placed a kiss over brown locks, matted down by the sweat that formed throughout their love making.

Chris wrapped an arm over his chest, snuggling comfortably closer. "...You know I love you, right?"

"You make it hard not to." Piers replied instantly.

Chris smiled, "So do you."


End file.
